


Vexation

by Ace_of_Butterfly



Series: Tokyo Ghoul :RE - Imagination Shades [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato being a rabbit, F/M, I can't just say a witch did it, a cute grumpy bunny, idk how he got turned into a bunny really, so I'll leave it up to the infinity imagination of posibilities, so yeah idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Butterfly/pseuds/Ace_of_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple occurence shifts into a strange chaos, and from stumbling upon a wounded heap of noir fur one cold night, you find yourself developing quite the fondness for a cute black rabbit who turns out to be a brash tsundere ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vexation

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of its characters.**  
>  This idea struck me when I read a story about Touka being bunny and I just couldn't get it out of my head. However, I AM NOT copying the said story that vaguely inspired me, my idea is completely different and I came up with my own twists and turns for this. Also since I didn't think of a proper explanation to why Ayato is a bunny then manages to turn back in his humanoid form I'm going to leave it unspecified, up to whatever imagination may fit it, and possibly in each reader's imagination haha

It was a breezy night, the rain from yesterday having had left behind a now refreshing yet semi-strong wind, a weather pattern of neither too warm nor too cold ambient. Your neighbourhood is sort of quite and though you knew the risk of falling prey under the clutches of stray, hungry ghouls it couldn't be helped; some nights you were bound to come home by yourself and at a rather late hour.

"Next time I'm going to put the keys in my jacket pocket, damn--"

Your self mumbling had been interupted by a shuffle, or noise, as if something is dragging itself on the cement. You froze momentarily, looking from side to side in a frantic attempt to locate the source of the sound which led you to finally noticing what was really happening.

"How- oh my-" you halfway gasped at the sight of a black rabbit trying to limp its way into a shadowy corner, the lighting from the lamp posts illuminating enough to show the glistening red on the ground and on its fur.

You had no idea how did a bunny end up in here, considering one wouldn't normally find rabbits amongst apartment complex neighbourhoods, and the fact it was wounded was even stranger. You pushed the questions aside since you didn't want to waste precious time when it came to this ball of fur's conditions and quickly rushed to pick it up.

"Wha- hey, calm down, please." You huff at the rabbit's grumpy reaction, its claws weakly aiming to make you leave him alone. Yes, you deducted the bunny is male due to its firm form, and the way his face seems scrunched in a murderous look; there was no way a female rabbit would be like this, usually they're more relaxed and friendly. Nonetheless, you didn't expect a rabbit to be this...violent.

"Look, I'm sure you're super irritated because of your wounds but all I want to do is help, okay?"

That didn't lessen his struggle, although, his strength defied the black lump and in the end he resigns, slumping in your hands, most likely passed out. Luckly - you thanked the gods for the convenient opportunity - your cousin who's a vet lived just a floor above you and without waiting you went inside the apartment complex, rushing to the elevator.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

You made it to your own apartment around midnight, the bunny carefully tucked in a blanket after your cousin had checked his wounds and treated them; he was still unconscious, if that works the same as it does to humans, or simply asleep. As you yawn, your arms slightly stiff from carrying the rabbit around, you place the blanket in which he rests in the livingroom next to the couch, before going to take a shower.

Half of hour or so passes by and after changing in homey clothes and taking a trip to the kitchen to put some food in the microwave to re-heat for your delayed dinner, you return into the livingroom only to be fixed by a pair of black and red orbs.

"Oh, you're awake. You have nice eyes, Mr. bunny." You chuckle, the detail of his eyes resembling a ghoul's failing to cross your mind. Thoughts that really clouded it were about how you might take care of this rabbit since he may or may not have somewhere else to go. And that meant starting by fetching some food for him.

As any other person would do you opted for vegetables, ofcourse. You tried carrots - bunnies's favourites - and he didn't even look at it. You switched to salad greens, then bread, and even milk, just for the sake of trying. You attempted to bribe him with pancakes, lastly, and though you facepalmed at your absurd hope for a rabbit to eat those things, you still did. Nothing. Nothing worked.

"What the hell..." you muter to yourself, going to the kitchen to take a break from his scowling expressions. Absentmindedly and hungry you decide to forget about the bunny for a short while and eat. You were completely obvious to the furry ball of blackness quitely following you; it was no different when you opened your fridge to get something to drink, leaving its door open for a moment. You extended your hand to reach for the--

"What the-! What are you doing?!" You jumped back the instant a blurr of fur leapt on the lowest shelf in the fridge where some leftover steak was, chewing bites out of it and nibbling at the meat, basicaly eating. An eating rabbit - which would be perfectly fine - was now such a mystery and horrid thing in your bewildered curiousity because for screaming out loud, they are vegetarians for all you know, you could bet your house and phone on it. Yet, here he was, enjoying meat.

The bunny didn't even bother with your astonished figure, and kept eating untill there was no more steak left. Satisfied and more energized by the looks of it - to your surprise - he jumped on the floor and hopped back to the makeshift bed of his blanket.

That night you ate in the most morbid silence of all times, thinking and stressing over your pet house guest. Later on, tiredly sleeping under the comfort of your bed's covers, you told yourself that in the morning it'll be just a dream, a weird one. Alas, you couldn't extricate the evident belief of its reality.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey! Stop it!"

Water splashed on your bathroom tiles and over the tub, including your clothes. Apparently giving your new pet a bath to wash the dried blood and dirt off his fur proved to be a lot harder than what you dealt with the night before. You weren't going to lie, first thing that invaded your head in the morning spiraled to ideas of this rabbit sharing tendencies with ghouls. His eyes, his rejection to vegetables and sweets, his choice of meat; yes, there was something similar to those predators, however, you were entirely sure ghoul animals don't exist. Well, as far as you were concerned no crazy scientist created any yet so you accepted the unanswered mystery as it is and focused on matters at hand.

"I'm going to drop you and let you drown if you scratch me again or if you kick around with water. Are we clear?"

The damped, grumpy creature slowed its outburst, glassy orbs staring up into yours. You could tell he didn't take kindly to your tone, nor your threat, by the feel of his stiffened limbs. Regardless, he sneezed - which sprayed you with water from his ears prior to his sudden movement - then calmed down with one of his familiar I-don't-like-you-so-get-your-hands-the-hell-off-me-as-soon-as-possible.

You sigh and smile lightly, somewhat happy that he atleast has a decent sense of cooperating, though reduced. It didn't take long till you finished cleaning him up and once his mildly shivering, small body was out of the water you wrapped a fluffy towel around the bunny, keeping him warm; with that you brought him into the livingroom and set him on the couch, stealing a minute of watching as his ears peeked out of the puffy fabric, his eyes shut for what looked like his relaxing face. At this point you couldn't help but think of the rabbit as cute. If you wouldn't have remembered his unwelcoming, sometimes spitefull tantrums, sadly.

Going to your room to change into dried clothes, you grab your laptop and go to sit on the couch, next to your non-affectionate pet. He's giving you the looks again but you ignore it and search some site for boy names, determined to find a suitable one for the black fluffness by your side.

"Jun? Nah."

"Akihiko? No..."

"Haru? Uh.."

"Ren? Nope."  
"Ayato? Hmm..."

As if on cue you hear movement at your left and as your gaze trains on the bunny his agitation implies a potential message. His ears are standing up, almost flapping back and forth, his eyes wide and approving.

"You like it? Ayato?" You probe, tilting your head to the side.

His behaviour doubles in this so called agreeing manner you interpret and you grin, nodding a few times.

"Okay, then, Ayato."

Little did you know he was just trying to tell you that's his actual name, though your perception was fine too in this case of his predicament.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Y/N, you haven't told me anything about your bunny! How is it?"

"He's... fine? I mean he's just like any other rabbits out there." You laugh, secretly nervous, lying to your friend. Telling her that your pet eats meat - recently you've learned he loves raw meat more than the cooked one - and his orbs resemble a ghouls would do you no good. If anything she'd panic and ask you to throw him out and if you'd reffuse she might barg in your apartment and do it herself, for your protection - she'd say. And as much as your safety is important, you couldn't bare the thought of getting rid of Ayato after you've taken care of the bunny for some time already.

"Whoa, that's all? Oh my god, rabbits are so cute when eating carrots! You should totally send me a picture!"

"Uh, I don't think--"

Your uncertain words are cut off by the familiar ball of raven fur hopping on the couch. Ayato's bunny nose moves about frantically, sniffing and following the smell...

Of the coffee cup in your hand.

"Ayato, you nearly spilled the damn coffee on me-!"

"What? Y/N, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'll call you back later! Seeya!" You sing song in a rush and hang up, throwing your phone on the coffee table. Your other hand is battling the momentum of holding the cup straight from losing balance against the rabbit's greedy ministrations, his head half burried inside it as he laps up and swallows at the warm substance.

"I thought you only liked meat. What's up with you?" You raise an eyebrow, Ayato's ears perking up at your voice. He gives you no attention tho, enjoying the last of your coffee thoroughly. When he's done, the bunny spares you a stare that's close to a demanding request, jumping away afterwards.

"Oh, boy..." you toss your head backwards, grumbling. "He wants coffee too from now on."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Weeks flew by and amidst annoying interactions and frequent ridiculous bickers involving rabbit violence - from Ayato - between you and your bunny, the two of you somehow bonded in a peculiar, complicated way. There were times when you intended to pet Ayato and run your fingers over his fur, adoring its fluffy silk aspect, only to receive one of his harsh reactions as result. Other times he'd stalk you as you would watch television, trying to nibble and scratch your hand with his paws on every occasion you managed to fall asleep in the livingroom, if he was hungry. Rarely it would be peacefull for both of you to remain in the same room longer than a few hours in silence, eventhough it was still a thing, Ayato tolerating you to a higher degree, seemingly.

Tonight you were in no mood to deal with him unfortunately, too tired and agonized from the rain outside much to the extent that you got inside the apartment soaked to the bone, eyelids half closed. Out of habit you glanced torwards the livingroom after taking your shoes off, and surely enough he was there. The passive agressive boredom mixed with demand showing on his rabbit expression.

"Okay, okay, I know." You sigh, dragging yourself to the kitchen. "I'll get you your food but please, after this, leave me alone."

You didn't notice how the ravenette's irises dulled, a tad bit taken aback by your sentence and gloomy tone. You had never rejected him like that, and despite Ayato playing the neutral, defiant facade he'd grown used to your daily banter to keep him entertained, and even those miserably failed attempts to offer him some owner - pet affection, which he reffused.

You left him there with his meat, retreating to your room; you were too sleepy and cold to even note your door didn't close with just one knob twist, letting it open, minimally ajar. All you desired was to change and find reffuge in your bed, and you did just that.

The rain outside continued thru the night, thunder and lightning striking one after another. You definitely didn't hear any of the weather ruckus thanks to your senses and body sunk deep in slumber, as well as being unable to comprehend the intruder in your room.

Ayato had been getting bored of his little blanket bed in the livingroom and on a night like this the flooring is cold. He's been also watching you and at the sight of your cracked door, the rabbit didn't re-calculate his doings before he silently pushed through and jumped on your bed. Relief surged through him at your heavily dormant state and he proceeded on; sneaking under the blanket and your arm, the bunny shifted till its small form balled against you, basking in the comfortable warmth. He'd never, ever, admit to this, just like he never treats you nicely at the mention of him being cute. Thusly, the noirette was cautious of you finding out and so, when dawn arose, with you still asleep, he hopped out of your room and pretended as if he hasn't sought warmth under your arm and blanket because he was sick of freezing his butt off in the livingroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Great. The fridge's empty, except for meat..." you grumble and shut it. It was past midnight that night and after waking up with your stomach in need for a snack and no longer feeling like sleeping, you came to the conclusion that you have nothing to eat. You could cook some meat, either steak or other asortment, but really, you'd do no such thing in the middle of the night plus you weren't a big fan of meat. There was only one choice then.

As you went to the front door ready to go out scouting for a store opened during nightime too, your pet emerged from the livingroom, as if alerted by your decision.

"I'm just going to grab some snacks and be back in a few." You assure nonetheless, giving his ears and head a pat which he pulls away from. Without further ado you exit your apartment and lock the door, unaware of Ayato's tapping and scratching on the other side, impersonating a signal of disagreement, telling you to not go out.

Later, halfway on your way back home from buying snacks, you became careful of the eerie surroundings. Mostly since noises could be heard, and as you neared your apartment complex, the footsteps like sounds aproached closer and closer. You started walking faster, wishing you were still at--

Something yanked the back of your jacket and flung you across the ground, a gasp of air knocked out of you echoing in the darkness. You collapse painfully on your side, the bag in your hand scattered farther from where you'd hit the building's wall.

"My, my... what's a little human like you doing out at this hour? You just succeeded to make it on my late dinner list!"

"Shit-" you curse at the ghoul's kakugan gaze, pushing yourself up. Fear and adrenaline consumed you, blending in with the want to survive and a part of rage. You didn't want to die, for some odd reason, eventho you could have easly given up on your life anyway, atleast in such situation.

"I won't let you eat me, you punk." Your legs move on their own and you run forward, your desperate hit missing its target, to your horror. The ghoul laughs and grabs you by the neck, throwing you into the corner brutally, shards of glass next to a trashbin clancking as you land on them, wincing achingly.

"Poor, little girl. Can't even punch me." Your soon to be executioner smirks and walks to you, saliva coating his mouth.

There's no denying, you can feel your back and left arm bleeding hard, the wounds from the sharp pieces stinging your flesh like crazy. It's a miracle you can be vigilante and by the time the ghoul kneels to devour you, your right hand clutches a glass shard with your sleeve as to not cut yourself worse, urging it to your aid with all the force left in you.

Everything is a blurr, from the fast pace at which you drive the pointy sharpness into his face and throat over and over again, shaking, to the depressing condition of your blood going to waste. You don't stop untill the ghoul falls next to you, probably dead, his head almost slitted off his structure, and in anxienty of a potential comeback from him you oblige yourself to stab him in the chest too, several times, just to be sure. Trembling at your own murder - for the sake of survival - you lift your beaten, bloodied silhouette up and slowly limp your blurry, pained path to your apartment with the support of walls.

The only thing you remember is managing to unlock the front door and kick it closed behind you, before you slump inside unconscious; you did not feel your bunny licking at the blood on your arm in between a minuscle bite of flesh he ate and the long awaited resolve to his problem once he did so.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

White. The first color you adjusted to was white. And more white. Your eyelids fluttered, bit by bit clearing your vision in repetitive blinks.

"Where... am.. I?"

That's when pain shot up your spine and arm. That's when you recalled what occured last night. You were in a hospital room judging by what you saw upon closer inspection. Your persona was still not quite ready to face reality and the aftermath of the previous events though you could think properly and it led you to--

The room's door screeched softly, and someone steped in. Your features changed from increasingly solved confusion to dumbfounded curiousity; in front of you there was a male you've never seen before, albeit whose glance and presences you could have sworn to be familiar with. He had dark blue hair and midnight sapphire eyes, his face blank and intimidating, a lean, firm figure clad in all black.

"Uh, hi..." you place your hand on your head, as if urging your brain to reminiscence who he may be.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you-" you pause. "Who are you..?"

"Just a stranger who happened to pass by your apartment when you were on the brink of dying." Came his rehearsed reply, allowing no trace of the lie underneath it to be caught.

"Oh, you brought me here? Thanks." You awkwardly say. He doesn't responds and so you muster a new topic to lengthen your conversation.

"So, did you by any chance see a black rabbit when I was, umm, in that misfortune?" You voiced your concern, however, realization hit you suddenly. "Wait..." your eyebrows furrow.

"My door was closed. When I fainted, I think I closed it, yeah. I'm positive I did. How did you--"

"The door was fucking open, okay." He dismisses your right affirmation with his false one, almost scaring you with his brashness. "You were delirious from the blood loss so who knows what you thought you saw."

"But-" you end up saying nothing, lips pursing in a line. Perhaps he's right.

"And about your rabbit, it slide through the door and ran away."

"What?!" You exclaim, a shade of sadness and worry resurfacing in your gaze. "Why would Ayato leave, just like that, well, it's just a bunny... yet, after I've taken care of him and grew fond of him..." you trail off, talking to yourself. "Guess he was still annoyed by me."

"Aren't you happy he's gone? He must have annoyed the hell out of you, instead." The male snarls.

"He wasn't!" You defend. "Yeah, he's been mean in general but I grew to accept his demeanor. He kept me away from loneliness, in his own irritating manner."

"That's dumb." He turns to leave, abandoning the subject whilst hiding his amusement at the talk between you two.

"Hey, hold on!" You call. "What's your name?"

He glances at you over his shoulder, pondering.

"Ayato."

"Ayato?" You repeat. "That's the same name as--"

"Dammit, it's just a coincidence." He snaps, lying again, and storms out of the room; your stare lingers frozen where he stood earlier, mind in a jumbled mess with no solution.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Another late night and yet another lone walk home. After you've been discarged from the hospital you were not so confident into wandering out past the darkness settting within the city anymore; with passing time that changed and you chose to occupy your mind in hopes for a distraction. Irritatingly, it always came to you in the image of the stranger from the hospital. It was just so creepy how you felt as if you knew him, as if you two were relatively close, when in reality all you've seen and heard of him had been less than a medium short talk meeting. You could almost say that--  
  
"Oh, no, no." You hiss at the vague shadow of a blurr disappearing between your apartment building and the other. "Not again..." your stomach drops at the thought of being attacked for the second time.  
  
"Don't worry, girl."  
  
You freeze, sensing the earlier presence speed up torwards you, instantly a long haired girl grinning wickedly. She's a ghoul, no doubt - you thought.  
  
"Don't worry?!" Your voice is offended, and mocking. "What kind of crap is that? Just get over with it. I'm not going to humor bored ghouls with my fear if that's what you want."  
  
"Silly, I'm not here to eat you." She laughs, giving you an once over, similar to looking at someone and deeming them stupid right off the bat.  
  
"Or, to put it more eloquently, I'm not allowed to."  
  
"You're what-?" Your eyebrows arch, genuinely baffled. You were very, very close to calling it rubbish again but it surprised you.  
  
"Don't you know? Black Rabbit claimed these grounds. No ghoul is allowed to hunt here." The woman shrugs, her grin still on.  
  
"Oh..." you're speechless, for a multitude of reasons; first: you have no idea who this Black Rabbit is, and, secondly: you don't get why the said would do so.  
  
"Then why are you here? Are you...stalking me?" You squint at her, changing the subject.  
  
"Not exactly!" She waves it off. "I was merely curious. Not many people live in this area so I wanted to see what's the purpose of securing it..." she offers a dense reply, neither clear nor too vivid, and smirks.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go home, if that's all." You're still uncertain about this whole protection thing from the ghoul who set it; you're thankful for it, evenso you can't grasp the reasoning behind it. Pushing the thoughts aside for a bit you watch as the other female nods and leaves in a flash, noting you as her future target, unknowgly to you or Black Rabbit.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Thanks! I'll make sure to pass by and ask for advices if I need to!"  
  
You glimpse at the card board box in your arms, smiling softly at the small bunny inside of it. You can't help but reach to pet its long ears, totally obvious to your surroundings as you push the store's door open and step out to--  
  
"Wha-!"  
  
"Watch where the hell you're walking, airhead."  
  
Despite the horrifying view of the box flying out of your arms when the bump with a male clashes, you're also going to drop backwards and you gasp, preparing to--  
  
It's so quite all of a sudden, except for city noises and traffic chaos in the distance. You find yourself suspended halfway in a stoped falling motion, a firm hand around your wrist and the box luckly caught in his other arm.  
  
"You got a rabbit? A black rabbit?"  
  
The voice and his words snap you out of your daze. You cough to hide your embarrasement and balance yourself back on your feets, snatching your wrist out of his hold. It's him. The guy from the hospital.  
  
"Yeah- well, I missed Ayato." You blurt out, sincerly thinking of your ex-pet. He, on the other hand, is smirking.  
  
"I mean- my other black-"  
  
"I know. Don't ramble at me." He rolls his eyes and ignores you, his expression changing once his fingers trace the bunny's fur, the little animal turning to nuzzle its ears against the touch.  
  
"Wow." You chuckle in jealousy. "He actually likes a complete stranger and gave me - his new owner - little to no attention."  
  
"'Cause you're annoying." Ayato smirks, continuing to befriend the rabbit.  
  
"Uh huh, says the most annoying guy ever." You retort, chuckling in a mean fashion. "Can I have my box back, please?"  
  
"Yeah." He nods before his midnight ocean orbs are on you.  
  
"If you invite me over for coffee."  
  
"It's kinda rude. You're trying to become friends with me because of my pet, and not for me." You scowl.  
  
"You're so smart, damn." He sarcastically feigns.  
  
There was nothing good about him. Nothing nice, or friendly. Yet, you only kicked his shoe with your own in return and led the way. Because somewhere, within you, he was the one you'd want to get to know and have around, maybe more often.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hey, Ayato."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I forgot I never told you my name. I'm Y/N. Regardless, you seem familiar with my apartment already..."  
  
"Tsk. I get accustomed to certain people and places easly." He snorts, navigating through your minuscle, unconscious suspicion smoothly.  
  
"Yeah, including stealing their pet's affection." You sigh at the view of the bunny never leaving Ayato's side or arms. One hour through your coffee ceremony - if you could call it like that - and the fluff ball loves the male more than it looks at you.  
  
"I think you have a soft spot for rabbits." You conclude, Ayato forcing himself not to smile or chuckle, or act overjoyed by the black cuteness in his hold.  
  
"You're like this brash and isolated guy, acting like a total jerk, but I see you're actually not that bad. Well, atleast around bunnies."  
  
"Don't make me laugh, idiot." Ayato rolls his eyes, agreeing to you on the inside. He then looks straight at you, intently.  
  
"Did you name it yet?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The bunny."  
  
"Nope. I think I'll name it..." you trail off, too entraced by Ayato's gaze to even pay attention.  
  
"...Koniro?"  
  
"Are you freaking kidding me?" Ayato huffs. "That's a shitty name."  
  
"Excuse me! If it's shitty then your eye color is shitty too and-"  
  
"Oh." Realization hits his face visibly. "Hold on." The male mocks, smirking.  
  
"Did you just name your pet after the color of my eyes?"  
  
"No! Ofcourse not!" You half yell, sadly lying. Your cheeks heat up and you stand up, evading into the kitchen with a countering, hopeful accusation.  
  
"It's getting dark outside, can't you see?! The sky is deep blue!"  
  
"Uh huh, sure, sure." He snickers.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
You've lost the notion of time with what's been going on lately. Ayato kept visiting, not that you minded one bit, always bickering and arguing with you over all sort of things. Every single visit brightened your dull, lonely apartment in a twisted, contradictory thrill, from putting up with the dark bluette's bratish personality to catching him watching your every move whenever you'd make coffee or walk around the livingroom. It was like he's been seeking for something, yet, he never braced himself to really find it; he returned again and again, as if it's not enough. At this point, you were tormented and curious about his secluded behaviour and intentions.  
  
"Damn, should've went to sleep earlier..." you stiffle a yawn with your palm, closing your laptop. The only thing sustaining you merely awake was the breeze from outside, flowing in by your balcony door which stood open.  
  
Standing up from your desk you relax your stiff limbs, bringing your arms above your head in a stretching motion. With another yawn you slopply near the balcony in order to close the--  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Shit!" You jump back startled, sleepiness forgotten. "What the hell?!" You question the same woman you met weeks ago, now intruding in your room slowly.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out."  
  
"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't climb all the way up here just to leave." She laughs.  
  
"I'm sure Black Rabbit will love my gift..."  
  
You don't manage to say or do anything because in that second she pounces on you, eyes blazing in anger and hate. You're too paralysed from the imminent attack, and disorientated, to even attempt to defend yourself and she's fast into grabbing you to--  
  
"Bitch, I thought I told you to not touch her." A familiar growl shakes you out of your morbid trance and none other than Ayato flashes by you two, yanking the crazed female off you. He slams her out in the balcony, before joining her.  
  
"Ah, you have a perfect timing." She grins. "Too bad your taste in women sucks, Black Rabbit. It'll be fun to tear your little human right there to shreds."  
  
A sickening crack echoes past the curtains of your balcony and you jump in place at the sight of blood splashing on the ivory fabric, wind blowing it to the sides. You see now. You see ukaku out of Ayato's shoulder blades, currently piercing the girl's chest, her last breaths wasting their essence; you see his kakugan eyes staring at you over his shoulder, neutral and concerned simultaneously.  
  
"You... you're that Black Rabbit?" Your voice is uncertain, though you know so. Ayato is a ghoul. He's the ghoul who settled your safety in the neighbourhood ever since you departed from the hospital.  
  
"Thank you." You hear yourself blurting out, smiling foolishly. Your sleepiness, worries and even the fact you're wearing one of your not so presentable pajamas flew out of the window.  
  
"Idiot." He groans, abandoning the dead ghoul as he nonchalantly kicks her body up in the air and ultimately over the railing. Ayato slams the balcony doors shut, racing over to you.  
  
"What are you doing with your balcony opened at 1 am in the fucking night?" He hisses, grasping your shoulders posessively.  
  
"I wanted some air, dammit. Hey, hey, you're crushing my bones-" you glare and shrug him off.  
  
"Stupid idiot."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Like hell I would."  
  
"Ayato! For goodness's sake, just shut up and-"  
  
You're rudely interrupted by chapped lips, your eyes widening mildly at his bold and harsh kiss. That doesn't makes you distance yourself from him, instead you respond to it, being honest with your inner feelings for once. It doesn't last long tho it's a little something both of you needed and wanted.  
  
"Hey, Ayato. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"No. Shut up."  
  
"Screw you, I'm still going to ask."  
  
"Do I look like I care?"  
  
"Listen, you punk- did you unintentionaly stain my favourite pajama shirt with that girl's blood...? The side of my waist feels sticky..."  
  
"... uh. Yeah-"  
  
"Oh. Just your luck. You're so dead."  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
You smirk in satisfaction at Ayato's screeching growls as you take the opportunity since he wasn't expecting this. Laughing out loud you smash a pillow into his face again, and again, untill he topples on the bed and crawls to get away, cursing, ofcourse.


End file.
